<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Little Things by btxtluver4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713592">These Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtluver4/pseuds/btxtluver4'>btxtluver4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Gryffindor Choi Beomgyu, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Kang Taehyun, Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i write this without sleeping, this is the messiest fluff ive ever written, yes i did, youll have diabetes reading this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtluver4/pseuds/btxtluver4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>both yeonjun and soobin are stuck at Hogwarts over christmas and theyre genuinely meeting for the first time despite soobin crushing on the elder for more that some years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for clarification:<br/>Yeonjun- 7th year Slytherin<br/>Soobin- 6th year Hufflepuff<br/>Beomgyu- 6th Year Gryffindor<br/>Taehyun- 5th year Ravenclaw<br/>Hueningkai- 5th year Gryffindor</p><p>(please think taehyun has become the prefect when he's in his fifth year since he's so good at everything and smart too. our ace taehyunnie.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s making his way into the Great Hall for breakfast in just his striped blue pyjamas, still trying to wake up from his sleepy haze. Soobin got his hands fisted, rubbing them against his eyes to get rid of any trace of sleepiness lingering. He needed to be in time for breakfast, didn’t exactly fancy going about the day with an empty stomach. The Great Hall is silent unlike the rest of the school year and Soobin almost misses the chatter. Its cold, and its Christmas holidays but his parents are out of the country which is the very reason he has to spend Christmas holidays at Hogwarts this year. It doesn’t bother him too much since it’s a week and a half before Christmas and soon he’ll get to visit his family for a couple of days before school begins again.</p><p> </p><p>The sunlight breaking through the large windows, casts the hall in a homely feel. The snow is falling outside, coating everything in white. All of Soobin’s’ friends are at their homes so he’s not really ecstatic at the idea of spending time outside, after breakfast, all by himself. It’s going to be a long and lonely holiday.</p><p> </p><p>The long tables are filled with platters of breakfast and Soobin inhales the fresh smell of bacon and eggs, his favourite breakfast meal. He almost takes his usual seat at the Hufflepuff table where only a couple of students are eating at when he notices a familiar mop of hair at the Slytherin table.</p><p> </p><p>He stands there like a frozen statue for a grand total of three minutes, biting his lip and clenching his hands in deep thought. <em>Should he or should he not</em>? He’s not entirely sure if heading to the Slytherin table at this time of morning on the first day of the Christmas holidays seem like the best idea.</p><p> </p><p>But then there’s Yeonjun…seated by himself at the table, head bent low as he reads and eats, and Soobin just feels sorry for the boy. Sure, he’s had a crush on the boy since the fourth grade but he’s in year six now and he’s definitely sure those bits of sparks he feels in his stomach is no crush anymore. All the same he’s itching to just greet Yeonjun in the very least. He doesn’t think the boy has ever noticed him, they’ve barely ever spoken before.</p><p> </p><p>Throwing one last glance at the Hufflepuff table, Soobin legs carry him all the way to where the Slytherins are seated at. There’s very less of them too, Christmas at Hogwarts can be a little bit lonelier, a little bit colder with barely any students littering the halls, and it’s even more depressing when one hasn’t seen their families in a whole school year. Soobin misses his sisters dearly.</p><p> </p><p>Very cautiously, Soobin trudges up to the table and stands idly behind Yeonjun. Some of the Slytherins notice him but say nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Soobin finally says, clearing his throat so he doesn’t sound like he’s eaten sand or something equally rough. “Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun turns to face him abruptly but then schools his face into a smile. His face and lips look puffy and reddish in the morning. “Good morning.” He drawls right back, his green doe eyes twinkling. He’s holding a croissant in his hand, a yellowish book open in front of him on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin takes that as an invitation, scooting to sit beside Yeonjun on the bench and beginning to pile his plate with food. “Not going home for Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun shakes his head, his hair flying with the force of it. “Nope.” He pops the p, his cherry lips popping as he says it. He doesn’t take his eyes off the book though, biting with a crunch into the croissant. Soobin feels a bit curious but he butters a slice of bread and fills his goblet to the brim with pumpkin juice. He scours the Slytherin table, everyone’s busy either chit chatting or reading the morning newspaper. Yeonjun speaks up after a few minutes, as if he’s just remembered that Soobin present. “What about you? Why aren’t you going home for Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin simply shrugs, tasting the butter melt on his tongue. “Parents on vacation but me siblings are with a nanny.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awful.” Yeonjun says, finally taking his eyes off that damned book and giving Soobin the attention he needs. Soobin pretends not to care though. “You’ll be all alone here.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin raises an eyebrow when he notices the bulge in front of Yeonjun’s shirt. He grows even more surprised when Yeonjun coaxes a Mackerel tabby cat from inside his shirt. “No I won’t.” He mumbles around his mouthful of breakfast. Yeonjun’s eyes track the crumbs that fall from his mouth, “It’s not like I’ll be the only one. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Yeonjun says, eyes going wide as if he hadn’t expected Soobin to ask him the same question. He flips the page on the book, taking another bite of his breakfast. The cat hops onto the table, and Yeonjun has to pull it back onto his lap. “Meet Mochi by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin extends a hand to pet at the cat’s head, causing her to release a string of purrs. Yeonjun’s lips pull into a smile, scratching at Mochi’s chin. “So?” Soobin prompts, taking a sip of his juice.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Yeonjun asks. Soobin tries not to stare at Yeonjun because the boy is fiddling with the corner of the page in nervousness. He’s bound to tear the page.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the reason you’re not home for the holidays?”</p><p> </p><p>“My parents are on an important business trip.” It feels like Yeonjun’s been mulling how to word his answer in his head the whole time. Soobin lets it go, because really, it’s none of his business.</p><p> </p><p>“We could keep each other company.”</p><p> </p><p>He can feel Yeonjun staring at him for some time before he replies. “I would love that but…” Soobin turns to look at him. Yeonjun’s has a wide grin on his face. “You’re gonna have to meet my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re here too?” Soobin asks in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Yeonjun nods; all smiles. He feeds the cat as he eats, giving her pieces of bread and bacon. Soobin loves the way his eyes smile too. “We can have lots of fun and you won’t have to be alone because you have me and my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s lovely Hyung.” Soobin replies unable to help the fondness that he feels for the boy. Yeonjun starts to immediately devour his breakfast which alarms Soobin because what on earth?! He’s only a third through his own breakfast before Yeonjun is excitedly pulling him to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” He urges, pulling Soobin by the wrist. He has the book tucked under his armpit and Mochi draped carefully over the crook of his elbow. Glancing over his shoulder longingly at his breakfast, Soobin gives in and follows Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To the Prefects Dormitories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cause Taehyun is a Prefect.” Now that he remembers, it actually makes sense, since he’s seen the red-haired boy in the Prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor.</p><p> </p><p>They take the stairs to the dungeon two at a time before coming to a halt in front of a portrait of a knight on his horse. “Licorice Snaps.” Yeonjun says just as the horse neighs and leaps into the air. Yeonjun’s still clutching onto Soobin’ wrist, the area of his skin growing warmer. The door swings open and the two of them step inside the large dormitory where only one bed sits in a corner, a sofa, tables, a wardrobe a few feet away. It looks just like any other house dormitory except that it’s much larger for just one person.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought you guys breakfast!” Yeonjun announces, dropping the food he had wrapped up in a cloth napkin on a table. No one stirs, there’s not even a sound, not even a greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Taehyunnie!” Yeonjun calls out loudly, dropping Soobin’ hand. Soobin watches amusedly as Yeonjun runs over and flops onto the bed, the lump under the sheets groaning in protest. He also notices two other boys sleeping on the green sofa, limbs tangled and snoring.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away.” The lump says; voice raspy and cracking. Yeonjun only giggles and lets Mochi loose. She walks on the bed in circles, sniffing. Yeonjun drops his book on the side table with a thud and straddles the person.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up Taehyunnie!” He screeches which causes the two other boys to stir awake. Soobin laughs lightly. Yeonjun is endearing. “You’ve got to meet someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” Taehyun groans again before sitting up, pushing Yeonjun onto the end of the bed in the process. Soobin approaches the bed with an extended hand in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Soobin.” He says, “Nice to meet you Taehyun even though it’s quite obviously too early for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun snorts and Taehyun drops his fisted hands from where he’d been rubbing at his eyes to glare at Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s you Hyung.” He says, very briefly shaking Soobin’ hand, “Nice to see you this early.”</p><p> </p><p>“As am I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now fuck off.” Taehyun drops back onto the bed, “Both of you, and let me sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Hyunnie!” Yeonjun pouts as Taehyun pulls the duvet over his head and goes back to sleep. “Fine” He moves over to the sofa, pushing at the boys’ shoulders in an attempt to get them awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! Hi” A pale hand waves from the sofa, “Good to see you Hyung. I’m Beomgyu, and I’m hungry Yeonjun-hyung.” Being Quidditch Captain has its perks since everyone basically knows who he is. Yeonjun laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Beomgyu.” Soobin greets back, moving to join Yeonjun on the sofa. They push the blonde boy off of it, the boy falling onto the floor with a plop. The other boy with short brown hair wakes up bleary eyed before he realizes what time it is. His puppy brown eyes go wide, and then he sags in defeat. “I am not drinking again.” He says, yawning with his mouth open. He looks to Soobin and gives him a smile. “Hey. I’m Hueningkai in case you didn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey to you too. Of course, I know you, you’re a bloody good beater.” Soobin says before he’s being cut off by Taehyun grunting loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun stands by Soobin’ side, hands on his hips, watching Taehyun’s lumpy form intently. “We could douse him in water.” Soobin suggests, seeing the invisible thoughts running around in Yeonjun’s head, “Or set him on fire.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good idea.” Beomgyu replies, raising his hand again from the sofa. Hueningkai has gone to have a shower.</p><p> </p><p>It sets Yeonjun laughing. “Shut up!” Taehyun grunts, “I’ll kick the both of you out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or just pull him off the bed.” Soobin whispers which makes Yeonjun grin at him with a twinkle. He nods and Soobin advances on Taehyun with Yeonjun right behind him. They wiggle their fingers in anticipation, as they slowly latch onto the hem of the duvet, ready to pull it off.</p><p> </p><p>“One…” Yeonjun whisper counts, “Two… THREE!!” Together they pull the duvet off Taehyun, pulling him lower on the bed in the process and before he can even get them, they’re running out of the dormitory. They clutch their sides, laughing loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Join us outside.” Yeonjun shouts before closing the door behind them. He turns to Soobin with a grin, “Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>They walk along the corridors, away from the Ravenclaw Prefect dormitory, out of the dungeon, nearing the Great Hall which has become empty. </p><p> </p><p>“Gotta bundle up.” Soobin says, “Or we’ll freeze in this sodding weather.” Yeonjun nods in agreement, stepping away to head back.</p><p> </p><p>“Meet you at the front doors?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Soobin nods, “Hurry up.”</p><p> </p><p>He watches Yeonjun’s long limbs carry him towards the Slytherin dungeons as he himself heads towards the Hufflepuff tower. He puts on his coat, mittens and a warm woollen scarf, making sure he’s all covered and warm before pulling a grey beanie over his head. Some of the students are heading to Hogsmeade and they give him small smiles as they pass by him by the front doors. He’s leaning against a pillar, hands tucked in the pockets of his coat, wishing they could have a Quidditch match but the snow is just too disastrous. He then decides to start making snow balls because why not.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling to himself, he steps down and begins walking to a cluster of bushes, where he takes cover. Soobin makes a small mountain of well-rounded snow balls until he sees Yeonjun at the entrance of the school, looking around in confusion. He’s decked in a warm jumper, a pinkish beanie covering his head of curls and a creamy woollen scarf around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin inserts two fingers into his mouth and lets out a piercing whistle which has Yeonjun looking in his direction. He uses that moment to pelt a snow ball straight at Yeonjun’s torso causing him to squeak like a mouse.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair!” He shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“What? This?” Soobin cackles, pointing at his snow ball before he throws that too, Yeonjun putting his arms in a defensive position to shield himself.</p><p> </p><p>It starts a snowball fight. Yeonjun runs to his own hideout whilst Soobin pelts snowballs at his retreating figure. Peeking through the corner of the hedge, Soobin can see Yeonjun making his own mountain of snowballs and then they start throwing them at each other. Since he has bad angle for aiming from his position, he begins loading his arms with enough snowballs to carry. And then he’s leaving his safety net to run behind a giggling Yeonjun, hitting him right on the back with a snowball.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you!” Soobin roars in victory and then splat he can feel ice cold water slipping down his face. He blinks before realizing that Yeonjun is laughing a few feet away from him. That’s also when Beomgyu and Hueningkai have made an appearance at the front doors, Taehyun in tow. Yeonjun is ecstatic when he whoops but then Soobin and he glance at each other, a certain look upon their faces before they’re running around pelting the screeching trio with a string of snowballs without stopping.</p><p> </p><p>“You bastards!” Beomgyu shouts amidst all of it, taking cover behind the pillar, pulling Hueningkai in front of him as a shield.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun’s just standing there, groaning as if this has become his life. “You do know that you’re supposed to avoid getting hit right?” Soobin shouts over the hub bub of screams, taking his lovely chance of drenching Taehyun in cold ice.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I give up?” Taehyun groans.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Both Soobin and Yeonjun chorus together before bursting into peals of laughter. They’re running out of ammo, having to retreat into their safety bunks to make new snowballs. The trio takes the chance to make their own snowballs, turning it into a full-on fight. The five of them are running around the school grounds, deep in the snow, carrying a load of balls and trying not to get hit because the ice is cold as fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin finds Yeonjun flopped on his back on the snow, laughing giddily. Seeing no snowballs with him, Soobin begins smashing his hoard onto Yeonjun’s torso, making him giggle and coil into himself from the coldness. “Binnie!” Yeonjun lightly screeches, laughing at the same time. The sound of his laughter is like music to Soobin’ ears.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t regret it one bit.” Soobin chuckles. He flops beside Yeonjun, the snow cushioning his fall, and stretches out his limbs. He stares at the sky, snowflakes falling upon his face and latching onto his eyelashes. He lets a snowflake land on his tongue, tasting the tasteless ice that melts in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He catches Yeonjun giggling when a snowflake lands on the tip of his nose, tickling him, so Soobin leans forward and blows, making the flake fly. Yeonjun then moves his hands and legs, making a snow angel which makes Soobin follow his lead.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with your leg?” He asks when he notices one of Yeonjun’s limbs immobile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve sprained my ankle.” The boy replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore. My snow angel is a disabled one.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin laughs at that, stretching a hand to poke at Yeonjun’s forearm. “The others are coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not decent language.” Yeonjun says, making Soobin flush but looks towards his right all the same. Hueningkai, Beomgyu and Taehyun are hurrying towards them, arms full with snow. “I can’t move. I’m going to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Drama queen.” Soobin mutters. At the first impact itself, he coils into himself like a foetus, hoping to ward off the snowballs hitting him. The coldness seeps through the material of his clothes, prickling at his skin. He can hear Yeonjun’s squeals from next to him and the boys laughing evilly as they torture them.</p><p> </p><p>The boys finally stop assaulting them when they’ve run out of ammo, and together they drop onto the snow-covered ground in a circle formation to make snow angels.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so not my thing.” Soobin tells which makes Taehyun snort and Yeonjun to prod him back with a mitten covered hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you Hyung.” Beomgyu scoffs, knocking his hand against Soobin’ shoulder when he makes the angel’s wings. “You’re worse than us. I saw you in fourth grade.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be lovely if you could refresh my memory.” Soobin replies.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember that time you had exotic public moments with Hwang Hyunjin?” Soobin’ cheeks turn a deep red or he assumes they do because he can feel the heat rising like a volcano; he could probably melt the snow. Hyunjin used to be his boyfriend for like a month and in that span of time, deep down he knows he’s been the sappiest of them all. The boys had very obviously seen him on a snow day, laying on top of Hyunjin on the snow, rubbing their noses together. It makes him want to barf thinking of it now. He can’t remember for the life of him why he had ever liked that kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Soobin flips the bird at Beomgyu. He can’t have them telling embarrassing stories out in the open, especially amidst Yeonjun, “Anyone fancy going to Hogsmeade?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me!” Yeonjun and Beomgyu shout together, raising their hands up in the air. Soobin looks to Hueningkai who sighs and nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I have some reading to do but I guess I could make time.” Soobin rolls his eyes at that. “Taehyun?” Beomgyu prods at the boy who’s barely moving at all. He’s even got his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you hibernated during winter.” Soobin counters, sitting up and dusting himself.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun languidly sits up too, glaring at Soobin. “Shut up.” At everyone else’s gaze, he slumps forward with a dramatic exhale of air. “Okay, alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Yeonjun whoops for a second. “I can’t walk though.” His eyes go wide as if an idea has just entered his brain, “Someone needs to give me a piggy back ride.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy.” Hueningkai mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Taehyunnie?” Yeonjun asks. He’s pulling at the boy’s leg, across the snow, “Please Taehyun?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you one.” Soobin offers, his eyebrows furrowing as he watches the exchange between Yeonjun and Taehyun. The younger boy looks at Soobin to see if he means it and Soobin simply nods his head with an outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun gets to his feet, rather shakily and then climbs onto Soobin’ back when he crouches a bit. “This is nice.” He says, “I don’t even have to walk. This must be how babies feel when they’re in their prams.”</p><p> </p><p>“All they ever do is eat, drink, sleep, poop and cry.” Beomgyu retorts. Soobin snorts, unable to help it because Yeonjun gasps as if he’s been offended.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so mean Beomgyu.” Yeonjun says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m carrying a sack of stones.” Soobin hikes Yeonjun higher, grunting under the brunt of his weight.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tightens his arms around Soobin’ neck in retaliation. “I am more of a sack of sweet, pink cotton candy Bin. You need to read up on the difference.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always reading.” Hueningkai pipes up, “I wouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun, who’s been silent along, as usual, pulls his black robes tighter around himself. “I’m friends with a bunch of children.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you’re Prefect…” Soobin huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could over power you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need a scene of manhandling.” Beomgyu stretches his arms as if in defence, Soobin mocks at him, taking a detour to sneak up on Beomgyu and pinch his bum. “Oi!”</p><p> </p><p>‘You deserved it, asshole!” Soobin shouts as he takes off jogging, ahead of the boys with Yeonjun bouncing against his back.</p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>The picturesque little village envelopes them as they enter the midst of cottages and shops. A layer of snow covers every single place in the area. Pretty lights are strung outside the shops, candles flickering upon window sills, and holly wreaths are hung upon the doors. It feels much Christmassy than the inside of Hogwarts. It’s like the cover of a Christmas card.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey dukes!” Yeonjun squeals, wiggling in Soobin’ hold as they spot the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Aces,” Beomgyu grins, making a show of rubbing his tummy, “I barely had breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you heard that lollipops are cavity on a stick?” Soobin asks.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai laughs mockingly “You’re having sweets for breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Beomgyu rolls his eyes, “I ain’t got nothing in me belly. I’m hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Hueningkai follows a very excited Beomgyu into Honey dukes, the bell tinkling as the door opens. Soobin follows them with Taehyun taking the rear. The smell of sweets reaches their nose, and well…Soobin’ craving for some chocolate. He doesn’t deny having a sweet tooth.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu’s already filling his arms with a variety of sweets whilst Taehyun lingers by a rack of jelly and Licorice, deciding on what to buy. Hueningkai’s already got a pack of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and Soobin’ catering to Yeonjun’s needs, walking to whatever sweet shelf he requires.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Yeonjun whispers in his ear. His breath tickles the patch of his skin and blows the strand of hair near Soobin’ wonky left ear. Yeonjun’s already got a variety of Licorice, some gum, jelly, lollipops and sour strips in a small yellow basket.</p><p> </p><p>“Chocolate.” Soobin tells him, manoeuvring around the crowd to get to the shelf holding some of Honey dukes Dark Chocolate. Yeonjun reaches forward and plucks two bars off the shelf, putting them in his small basket.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Soobin’ about to head to the counter so they can pay for their purchases, Yeonjun’s whispering in his ear again. “Can we get ice cream too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>They get a vanilla flavoured ice cream with a yellow coating that can peeled for Soobin and a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone for Yeonjun. The boys are waiting for them outside the store when they’re done paying, Beomgyu stuffing sweets into his mouth like he’s having breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>“Who wants Pumpkin Pasties?” He asks, holding out one, “I got Pumpkin Pasties.” In the end he doesn’t give anyone any. “You should’ve got them yourselves.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>A little bit later, Yeonjun gets off Soobin’ back, claiming that he’s probably giving Soobin a bad backache, and well Soobin sort of agrees because his back does ache and he could use a rest. Yeonjun simply jumps onto Hueningkai’s back them, causing the boy to groan out but hike him up anyway. He’s got muscles so he’s got nothing to complain about.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu begins jumping up and squealing when they pass the Hog’s head and Taehyun has to remind him that it’s like eleven in the morning. But then they pass Tomes and Scrolls and its Yeonjun’s turn to begin squealing with that ice cream in hand because books. <em>Fucking books!</em> Soobin feels obliged to satisfy the boy but no one has time to spend in a bookshop, they just want to go back to the castle which results in Yeonjun pouting and pledging to never bring them food if they ever sleep in.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin offers to relieve Hueningkai of Yeonjun when they near the castle, the younger boy happily clinging onto Soobin’ back the rest of the way. Mr. Flinch is at the front doors when they get there, not looking too happy at the students having fun outside. His cat is moving around his legs in circles which remind Soobin of Mochi whom they had left in Taehyun’s dormitory.</p><p> </p><p>They plop on the big bed together when they get to Taehyun’s room, except for Hueningkai who claims to have some work to get done. Soobin lazily chews a sour strip while Yeonjun lies next to him stroking Mochi, and moaning about his ankle getting worse. Beomgyu’s laying on the floor pretending to be a starfish with a sweet tooth, moving his limbs up and down, and Taehyun just…he’s staring out of the window with a quill and parchment in hand. Soobin has no idea why he is the way he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” Soobin finally says, hauling himself off the bed and giving Yeonjun a pointed look, “Let’s get that ankle fixed.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy visibly shudders and hides underneath the covers, pulling Mochi closer to him, “What? No!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just Madam Pomfrey.” Soobin rolls his eyes, making a move to pull the duvet away.</p><p> </p><p>“Her medicine tastes like— “</p><p> </p><p>“Piss.” Soobin nods, “Yes, I know. Now come on or you’ll nag the entire day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t nagging.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are.” Both Beomgyu and Taehyun chime in.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun stays sitting, staring at Soobin for a few seconds before he holds out his arms. He picks Yeonjun up, hauling him onto his back for another piggyback ride to the hospital wing. He’s going to be the one lying on a stretcher in the hospital soon. “Mochi.” Yeonjun says before they can leave and so Soobin carefully puts the little thing into his jumper pocket, patting it with a soft hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your favourite subject?” Yeonjun asks while they walk along the corridors. They probably look idiotic to everyone passing by. Yeonjun’s hands are wrapped gently around his neck and he tries not to shake too much and it makes Soobin feel all warm, except that Yeonjun’s got really long limbs that he doesn’t even have to worry about him falling off.</p><p> </p><p>“Defence Against the Dark Arts. Why you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was curious. Aren’t you going to ask what mine is?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your favourite?”</p><p> </p><p>“Care of Magical Creatures.” Yeonjun even gives a little squeal at the end.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“For emphasis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can even charm animals to do stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Singing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” Soobin pauses but he can feel the enthusiasm Yeonjun feels by his trembling arms, “new but it sounds cool. Can they like attack people too? Cause that’d be cooler.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You want to hurt someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not very nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Felix kicking my ass at Quidditch is not very nice either.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun laughs, the sound of his laughter echoing in the hallways. It’s like a record on replay. Soobin remembers a time in fourth grade when he would try to subtly make jokes when Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had classes together just to hear Yeonjun laugh. His legs are slowly turning numb from the weight that’s weighing his body down but it gives him<br/>
a good feeling, like he needs that numbness just to not melt into a puddle. Mochi tickles his belly when she moves from inside his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>When they get to the hospital wing, it is clean and smells of fresh lavender as the last time he remembers which was like two months ago when he busted his hip falling from his broom. Madam Pomfrey greets them with an enthusiastic smile and then inquiries about why Yeonjun’s not walking. “Twisted his ankle.” Soobin answers for him. He carefully bends to let Yeonjun onto one of the neat beds with a curtain. He’s always loved the private beds.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sits like a little toddler with his hands tucked under his bum and a coy smile playing on his lips while his ankle is being examined. Soobin sits on the chair beside the bed, petting Mochi on his lap and watches Madam Pomfrey rub some salve all around his ankle and then bandage it. She gives him a teaspoon of medicine from a bottle and Yeonjun makes a screwed up, disgusted face afterwards, smacking his tongue against his palette to get rid of the taste.</p><p> </p><p>“There” She says, patting his leg, “All done. You might want to rest here for a bit before you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>The two boys thank her and Soobin helps Yeonjun adjust himself on the bed.</p><p> </p><p> “You don’t need the covers.” Soobin says, pushing the thin blanket away when Yeonjun tries to cover himself, “It’s bloody hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I like the feeling of being covered.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun pouts but relents. He digs in his robes, bringing out a small pocket book. Soobin himself hates wearing robes all the time, they make him sweat and it’s uncomfortable, Yeonjun though has a fascination with being properly dressed. Soobin lets the cat clamber onto Yeonjun’s lap where she rubs her nose against his arm, making him giggle. He folds his arms on the edge of the bed, near Yeonjun’s torso, and rests his chin on his hands. “What’s that?” He mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun shows him the pocketbook; a very illustrated cover of animals catches his eye. “Beomgyu got it for me. There are lots of animal books in the Muggle world. But a pocketbook felt safer, you know cause then no one would realize I have it with me or that it’s even Muggle related. It’s cute too.” Soobin nods his head as he listens. Sometimes Yeonjun sounds like an audio book but he loves it all the same. There’s a sort of grounding tone to his voice when he drawls that makes it easy for Soobin to listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been to Muggle Korea?” Yeonjun inquires, pausing where he’s flipping the page.</p><p> </p><p>“Once.” Soobin replies, his mind reeling back to when he was twelve and was taken to see the Seoul tower with his little sisters, “My grandfather’s a Muggle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” The younger boy goes almost round eyed, “My uh…I’ve been to Muggle Korea a handful of times too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice.” Mochi lets out a purr when Soobin scratches her neck, the soft fur rubbing like water against his palm. “Is Beomgyu the only Muggle-born?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” He replies popping the p. A few beats of silence pass between them before Yeonjun’s interrupting again, “Do you like animals?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be pampering your cat if I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“She loves being pampered.” Yeonjun lifts Mochi into the air, rubbing his nose against hers and cooing at her, “You love being petted and kissed, don’t you? Don’t you?” He looks adorably endearing and Soobin can’t help smiling as he watches him nuzzle the cat. It’s messing with his emotions. He doesn’t even pamper his owl, Ritchie like that, well Ritchie’s more of a no attachment owl, huffing and puffing like he’s something worth more and Soobin does indulge the brat a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>He joins Yeonjun in rubbing Mochi’ tummy when she drops on her back. Their hands randomly knocking against each other and Soobin’ sure he’s imagining the sparks zipping through his skin. It’s obviously exaggeration but it makes his heart beat all the more, a bit quicker. “I’d love to own a horse one day.” The blue haired boy pipes up. He’s reading facts about horses on the book. “Have a stable and all that and get to ride him every day.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could ride a broom too, hyung.” Soobin chuckles unhelpfully when Yeonjun gives him an inefficient look.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Much better though and less work might I add.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun makes a dramatic sighing sound and returns to his book, stroking Mochi with his free hand. Soobin’ not even bored; he just enjoys watching the boy relax rather. It’s odd. Madam Pomfrey is attending to another patient on the other side of the room who’s got a big bruise on his forearm, ghastly looking too. He studies pictures of koalas and kangaroos, elephants and gorillas as Yeonjun flips the thin, shiny pages of the book, his lips moving as he reads the words. It’s sort of fascinating to watch his plump lips move. Soobin wonders how it would feel to kiss him. He had imagined it lots of times after all, when he had first seen the boy during Transfiguration and accidentally bumped into him, when he had seen him rushing down the stairs from the Astronomy tower looking completely frazzled and flushed, when he’d seen him looking charming in ivory dress robes at the Yule Ball and well at night too, when he had nothing to think of but watch the stars from the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go yet?” Soobin grunts when his stomach rumbles a good half an hour later. He rubs his face against his arm to get rid of the itchiness on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Let’s see.” Yeonjun brings up his leg to bend it at the knee. He tries twisting his ankle, making a disgruntled face as it hurts. “I think it’s sort of okay to walk on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could lend you a crutch dear for a couple of days.” Madam Pomfrey says as she passes by and overhears their conversation. She reminds Soobin of his mother.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them walk out of the hospital wing minutes later with Yeonjun limping using the help of a crutch, Soobin on his other side as a support and Mochi snuggled cosily in Soobin’ jumper again. He’s indulging this cat too much but it makes Yeonjun smile like a doe and Soobin can’t resist his smiles.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>They’re bundled in warm clothing, seated underneath a brick dome archway sort of thing located a few yards away from the castle. Yeonjun’s as usual got his nose stuck inside a book of stories this time which frankly surprised Soobin since all he’d ever seen Yeonjun read was about educational things. Soobin’ got his feet propped on the ledge he’s sitting, bouncing a yo-yo for lack of activity, Yeonjun is sitting right below him, back leaning against the wall. He wishes he had his laptop to just dwindle the time away, perhaps Beomgyu might have Muggle devices with him. Soobin makes a mental note to ask him the next time he sees the boy. Sighing in boredom, he knocks the back of his head lightly on the wall, letting his left-hand drop. He feels Yeonjun’s hair sweep against his fingers and the boy actually moves into his touch. He gently cards his fingers through the soft, lush hair, pulling at random strands so they spring back.</p><p> </p><p>“Suppose you’ve decided what to get for Christmas?” Yeonjun speaks, throwing his head back to look at Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>“Presents?” He combs a handful of Yeonjun’s hair, loving the mushy feel of it in his hand. Yeonjun nods. “Sort of. Not sure though cause like I’ve got a bunch of sisters and shopping for them takes me energy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only got one sister.” Yeonjun replies, raising one finger in the air for Soobin to see. He knows but he doesn’t say so, he’s seen Yeji, a brown haired, light humoured looking girl accompanying Yeonjun sometimes. She’s taking her N.E.W.Ts next year. It reminds him of his O.W.Ls last year. Gosh, how the years simply runs like the flow of water. </p><p> </p><p>“Her name’s Yeji.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come I haven’t seen her these holidays?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably just lazing in the dormitory.” Yeonjun shrugs lightly, going back to his book, “She’s lazy during winter.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you aren’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not either cause I’m a winter baby.” Soobin knocks his knuckles delicately onto Yeonjun’s scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? When’s your birthday?”</p><p> </p><p>“4th December which sucks.” And when Yeonjun gives him a questioning look he has to explain, “Because I don’t get twice the load of presents.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re like a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I? Wanna bet?” Yeonjun shakes his head, giggling. He rubs his head against Soobin’ still hand to get him to rub his head. He makes a purring sound which has Soobin bending over to peer at him. “Unbelievable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>When silence ensues, which Soobin literally hates because he always wants to do something, wants to move around and goof about. Yeonjun’s making that hard for him though and he’s not complaining. “So have you thought about what to get?”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit but we could go shopping next week. It’ll be fun. Will you come?” Yeonjun looks up at him again. He looks cute when he does it, eyes looking wide and so green like a forest, lips pouty and nose scrunched.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” He nods, looking down at the boy, “Yeah I guess I will.”</p><p> </p><p>They stay there for almost half an hour, until Soobin’ legs and bum begin to go numb from being in the same position for a long time. He shifts uncomfortably, trying to find a better position until he has no choice but to join Yeonjun on the grassy floor. “Hi.” He says without taking his eyes off the book.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Soobin reciprocates, smiling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to see something? I have a secret but only if you can keep it a secret too. No one knows about it.” Soobin raises an eyebrow at the boy’s proclamation and with an enthusiastic yes asks him what it is. “It’s in the forbidden forest.” Yeonjun supplies without a beat of hesitation. It takes Soobin by surprise though because he doesn’t really visit the forbidden forest too much unless for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid sometimes which he doesn’t take anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, come on then.” Yeonjun gets up, dusting his trousers and memorizing the page number of his book before shutting it. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Yeonjun hurries away without waiting for Soobin’ answer. He watches him run on his long limbs towards the castle and through the big front doors. Leaning against the wall, he bounces the yo-yo, watching some of the students who’ve decided to come outside.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long before Yeonjun’s appearing through the entrance, carrying a bag this time, hung onto his side. It looks heavy by how bulky it is, bouncing against Yeonjun’s thighs when he walks. Soobin makes to question it but he’s being herded away before he can even open his mouth. Making sure no one is watching them; Yeonjun pulls Soobin past the border between the castle and the forbidden forest. It’s covered in a thin layer of snow like everywhere else with sunshine illuminating the grounds which makes it less eerie than Soobin would like to think. “What are we looking for exactly?” He asks, the further they walk into the forest at a uniform pace. He mentally slaps himself each time he jerks shakily when a twig snaps or a leaf crunches under their shoes.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not afraid, he’s really not but there’s the odd feeling of something crawling on his skin as they venture further into the forest. Yeonjun doesn’t look the slightest bit alarmed. The tall, thick trees loom over them like guards on watch, swaying as if to the beat of silent music.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t been here much have you?” Yeonjun pipes up and Soobin’ grateful for the lack of silence. Yeonjun’s voice is soothing within the uncanny vastness that envelops them.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Their hands brush against each other as they move closer for the purposeful intention of warmth. “Dropped Care of Magical Creatures ages ago and never been here since.”</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed.” Yeonjun hums. He’s turning his head from side to side, obviously looking out for something. “I come here most of the time and I still take Hagrid’s lessons. Most of the creatures aren’t nasty as they portray them to be. They just need to be understood.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re the expert.” Finally, they do come to a stop, in an area where it’s simply just solid ground with fresh falling snow, circled by a clump of tall trees. Soobin nudges the boy gently. “I’m sort of clueless.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the whole point. It’s a surprise Binnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” He has not the slightest idea why they’re standing in the middle of the forest, possibly, in silence. It makes him wonder whether the surprise is illegal. <em>Of course, it’s going to be illegal; they’re in the forbidden forest, what else could be more illegal than that, the school literally asked them to stay off the grounds.</em></p><p> </p><p>And then seconds later, Yeonjun inserts both of his index fingers into his mouth, letting out a piercing whistle that startles Soobin. “What on earth was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh.” Yeonjun presses a finger to his lips in indication, “Wait for it.”</p><p> </p><p>He waits with bated breath although Yeonjun’s enthusiasm is showing by how he’s rising onto his toes and falling onto his heels repeatedly. Soobin’ eyes hurt, watching him from the corner of his eye. Yeonjun’s grin drops, a frown taking its place and immediately Soobin wants to do something to make him smile again. He’s that head over heels.</p><p> </p><p>“CHUCKY!” Yeonjun shouts. It sounds like he’s calling into the void, into a deep, dark cavern. Who the hell is Chucky anyway? Soobin has a slight idea that it could be an animal of some sort. It has to be a small animal, considering Yeonjun loves cute little things like that but not in his years of studying Care of Magical Creatures is he aware that cute, non-biting, small creatures exist. The only small creatures that exist are either pests or a bloody pain in the ass. “CHUCKY!” Yeonjun shouts again, this time cupping his hands around his mouth so it echoes.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, he feels the ground vibrating beneath him, like a volcano about to erupt. It flicks at his skin in a fearful way. There’s the cracking of branches and a forceful whoosh of wind as something comes to a stop right in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Hippogriff!</p><p> </p><p>A well grown, built, adult Hippogriff, a murky grey and white colour to it.</p><p> </p><p>“What in the— “Soobin stares up at the creature. He’s met one before, well not technically met but they were taught about Hippogriffs during classes. It’s a dangerous creature as it is but Yeonjun simply moves forward, reaching a hand out to pet at its head. The creature simply lowers his head for Yeonjun, moving closer to his touch and nuzzling back. It’s a marvelling sight. With a graceful twirl, Yeonjun turns towards him with a bright grin upon his face now. “Binnie, meet Chucky.” He extends a hand towards the Hippogriff mentioned, “My only good friend and companion.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you don’t have human friends?” Soobin steps closer cautiously, “Thought I saw you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun gives him an unimpressed look. “Come on, say hi to Chucky. He’s really nice, I promise. Just be respectful at first to gain his trust— “</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Soobin interrupts him, still moving forward. Chucky has an intense eye on him. It’s unnerving. “I learnt in class.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, alright.” Yeonjun watches him until he stands just two feet away from Chucky. It does nothing, just watches him like a hawk with its large, orange eyes. And then he extends his hand, to hopefully pet him.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a gruelling thirty seconds before Chucky is nuzzling the side of his head against Soobin’ palm. Grinning to himself, Soobin strokes the creature gently, turning his head to see Yeonjun’s reaction because he’s proud of himself for befriending a Hippogriff for the first time in his life. Technically Chucky could kick him in seconds and he’d go flying meters away but it’s the accomplishment that counts. Yeonjun’s got a similar expression, almost as if he’s proud.</p><p> </p><p>“There.” He says and turns to give Chucky a kiss between his eyes. “You’re friends now.” He digs his hand into the bag, hanging off his side and pulls out a dead ferret. Soobin gags at the sight and stench of it. Yeonjun holds out the ferret just as Chucky opens his steel coloured beak, chomping on the dead animal in one gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“Not technically.” Soobin shakes his head, moving to stand beside Yeonjun while still petting Chucky. “He could pick me apart anytime. Just make sure you invite everyone to my funeral.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun gives him a small slap onto his shoulder, chuckling and shaking his head in amusement. Soobin smiles. “We may not be able to fly Chucky but we can ride him.”</p><p> </p><p>He quirks a brow at the boy. Its winter, they’re in the woods and Yeonjun uses the worst word choice in a completely innocent sentence or it just might be Soobin’ mind in overdrive. “Is my death insured then?” He asks as he watches Yeonjun stroke Chucky’s back and it kneels with its legs bent.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun gets onto Chucky without a problem but Soobin’ a bit hesitant. Call him dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>“Get on.” Yeonjun gestures with a flaunt of his arm. Taking a massively needed deep breath, Soobin moves forward, gives Chucky a very innocent smile and gets behind Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trusting you Chuck,” He says, holding onto Yeonjun’s waist, “And hyung, he feels like a lump of bone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean your broomstick isn’t worse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheeky.” Soobin grins but holds steady as Chucky begins to clamber to his feet. He wraps his arms fully around Yeonjun’s waist; he must have tickled the boy somewhere because he giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Chucky slowly stretches his wings before folding them onto his sides and then takes off in a uniform trot. They gradually move faster and faster. Yeonjun makes a little squeal and Soobin holds on tighter. The faster Chucky runs the tougher the wind is on their faces and the colder it is. Yeonjun though is enjoying it so much that he stretches his arms wide like the wings of an airplane (Soobin had seen one of those Muggle things on the internet which also happens to be a Muggle thing), throwing his head back to feel the wind. Soobin is beginning to love it too, getting used to it actually and it’s not that bad compared to flying. There’s less of a risk of falling off and breaking his hip again or worse neck. Chucky doesn’t give him the air of being a predator anymore. He’s getting sentimental.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you carrying dead ferrets in that bag?” Soobin asks once he’s capable of speaking without the wind throwing strands of Yeonjun’s hair into his mouth. He sniffs, trying to see if the stench is reaching out and avoids touching the bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Yeonjun’s reply sounds more like a gurgle. He wants to laugh but he’ll probably fall off so he keeps shut and watches the forest blur as they scour the land like free animals. When he takes a peek at the ground he notices Chucky’s feet are covered in snow, like leggings, like those pigeons in Muggle London with the white socked feet.</p><p> </p><p>They only return to the castle at a quarter to six, just in time for a shower and tea at the Great Hall after all the rolling in the snow with Chucky who’d rolled with them, trying to be playful. Soobin had ended up hesitating to leave the creature at the end of the day. Yeonjun had said he’d fallen in love with Chucky or maybe Yeonjun’s just pleasantly pleased at the fact that Soobin loved Chucky as much as he did and enjoyed listening to all the facts he had to spew about Hippogriffs.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Binnie!” There’s a shout echoing off the stone walls of the castle corridor as Soobin makes his way down the Astronomy tower, halfway down the steps.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Yeonjun. Of course.</p><p> </p><p>He’s looking brilliantly delightful and perhaps even glowing by the crinkles that are threatening to narrow his eyes and the smile that’s cracking his face wide open. It’s startling but reliving at the same time. He hasn’t seen the boy for almost half the day and it tickles him to see him again, especially in such a demeanour.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hyung.” He greets the boy just as he flings himself onto Soobin and hugs tight. “You might crush my bones.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed this.” Yeonjun says as they pull away, Soobin patting his back fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He raises a brow, “Miss what? Hugging? Me? I knew I’m irresistible.” He makes a clicking sound with his tongue and winks.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant your sass.” He slaps his on the chest and Soobin has the nerve to look affronted. “Goof.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ve missed your annoying attempts at trying to mimic me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Soobin marches beside him before realizing that they’re heading back to the Astronomy tower. Whatever for? “Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you were in the tower, weren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“What were you doing there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Watching the courtyard and the snow and being bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to do it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ridiculous. We could have a blasting day with a boggart instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean being bored is fun? You’re weird hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Besides Beomgyu lent me a new book.”</p><p> </p><p>“Animals?”</p><p> </p><p>“About dolphins!” He makes a squealing noise, pumping his fists in the air. “I love dolphins. Have you seen what they’re like? Beomgyu showed me a documentary on his laptop at the beginning of this year. I can’t wait to see them one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be seeing them then quite soon?” Soobin asks, jumping the last two steps onto the landing. “After Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs with a hand in his jacket pocket, “I hope so. Now let’s go see the outside world.” Soobin extends his arm and Yeonjun slips his hand in the fold of his arm with a coy smile playing upon his lips. “Are we courting?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Do you want to be?” Soobin gives a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows which makes Yeonjun bend slightly from a forceful laugh.</p><p> </p><p>They exhale a sigh of content as soon as they step foot onto the landing together. Memories of astronomy lessons taking place here throughout his years unfold in his mind. He misses it. Yeonjun’s still taking the subject of course, since he’s seen the boy making his way up and down the staircase, besides he doesn’t say anything. Usually Yeonjun talks about everything, even if it is to say that he’s dropped a subject or taken up a new one. Muggle Studies is his new fascination, what with Beomgyu filling his brain with all sorts of intriguing facts and stories. He says that Hogwarts doesn’t teach as much as he expected them too, apparently he learns more from Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks amazing from up here.” Yeonjun voices his thoughts. Soobin goes to join him, folding his hands atop the parapet and looking downwards.</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” The snow-covered ground is like sheet of really really white paper or fresh bed sheets from a store, like cotton. They can see trails of footprints left by students and teachers, still unconcealed. He spots the open area in the forbidden forest where he had met Chucky, he’s looking forward to meeting him again, holding onto Yeonjun’s promise. “So…what do your parents work as?”</p><p> </p><p>“My mum loves flowers.” Yeonjun’s eyes light up as he begins to speak, “We’ve got a huge garden full of all sorts of flowers back at home. I help her grow them whenever I’m over. She loves it. She sells flowers actually, bouquets and stuff, for special occasions. Like a florist.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a florist?” Soobin asks, feeling a bit silly. He’s sure he’s heard it somewhere though.</p><p> </p><p>“They sell flowers too. That’s what they call people who sell flowers in the Muggle world. Beomgyu told me. I’ve seen those shops, so has my mum.”</p><p> </p><p>And when Soobin stays silent, Yeonjun realizes that he must continue. “And dad does sort of business work. I don’t understand them. It’s Muggle work.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s your step dad?” Soobin asks, catching on and when Yeonjun nods, he goes on, “And he’s a muggle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s why you’ve been having plenty time to visit the Muggle world.” By the older boy’s expression, he knows that it wasn’t what he had been expecting. “It’s not weird or anything you know. I’ve got a step dad too but he’s not a Muggle. I think a Muggle step dad is cool though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You’re fine with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” He shrugs, “Beomgyu’s a Muggle-born and you’re okay with that and I haven’t strangled him so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Bin.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin nods and buttons up his coat since the breeze is too chilly and it’s reaching inside. He’s still wearing his pyjamas underneath his coat, having been too lazy to do much but play board games with a couple of guys in his dorm room and walk around the castle. <em>Who needs good attire to walk around the castle anyway?</em> Silence encompasses them as it always does, in a comfortable blanket. It’s always comfortable between them, neither trying to find a subject to talk hurriedly about just to fill the low buzz.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sidles up to him a long while after, gently laying his head upon his shoulder as if he’s afraid of what Soobin’ reaction might be. So he resorts to being still as ever and not speaking a word. “Is this alright?” He’s the first to speak as Soobin suspected. He’s beginning to know the boy all too well. Without a word, Soobin snakes his left arm around Yeonjun’s waist and pulls him closer. “It’s cold.” He thinks its Yeonjun’s acknowledgement of his voiceless answer. “What have you done today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Played tag with the ghosts. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun laughs, a light bubbly sound. “They don’t play tag, they can’t even touch things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s an insult to all ghosts hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m being truthful. Anyway, I played Scrabble with Gems, that’s my sister and read a lot and visited Chucky and laid about with the boys in Taehyun’s dorm.”</p><p> </p><p>He wants to look appalled, rejected or maybe even hurt but he can’t bring himself to. “You went to see Chucky without me.” He pinches Yeonjun’s side so he lets out a squeak. “I had to, because I needed to make sure he had food and all and I couldn’t find you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have just come into the Hufflepuff tower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me I did but I didn’t know the password and no one entered or left the place for ages.” </p><p> </p><p>He hums, too absorbed by the sight of a group of kids with their brooms out in the snow to argue with the boy beside him. What even are those kids thinking of? Flying in winter?</p><p> </p><p>But Yeonjun nudges him a few beats later, “You know I’d have come to get you so we could see Chucky together right?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s almost surprised by the turn of events. It’s like Yeonjun doubts his trust in him. He turns to look at him, his lips twitching at the corners. “Of course, hyung. I’m not mad at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He swallows when Yeonjun bites down on his lip, the pale skin turning a deep shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I forgot, I made a list to go shopping for Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods. “What do you think of Wednesday? We could shop together. Have you decided what to buy yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope but I’m sure I’ll make up my mind or see something I like that I’d get. Wednesday sounds good.” He turns back to stare out, “I can only be bored for so long and someone’s going to find me sleeping in the owlery by the end of the holidays.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t any of your friends volunteer to stay behind with you?” Yeonjun’s pure wonder at it feels like it’s something so natural to him, to look after his friends, to do anything for them that he doesn’t spare a moment in thought for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I didn’t want them to and also, they’ve got families to see. Not everyone’s like you hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Taehyun always stays with me if my parents can’t come to take me home and I do the same for him. Beomgyu’s parents have been in China for quite some time and they hadn’t expected the year to fly by so fast, considering that Beomgyu’s going to be an uncle soon but he doesn’t mind. Hueningkai’s folks are having problems with their cottage and it didn’t seem ideal for him to stay in a half-renovated home so they asked him to stay at Hogwarts this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems everyone’s got a bit of Christmas luck this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m lucky my friends are here and I don’t have to be lonely.” Yeonjun grins, “But you’re always welcome to hang out with us as much as you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>On Wednesday morning, Soobin is as frisky as a little dog, skipping into the Great hall for breakfast because he absolutely does not look forward to a day on an empty stomach. He passes by the Hufflepuff table where Beomgyu enthusiastically greets him with that loud mouth of his that literally everyone in the hall turns heads. Hueningkai’s greeting is much more reserved and friendly when Soobin takes a seat at the Gryffindor table beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you sleep?” Hueningkai asks, biting into a sausage as Soobin fills up his plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” He yawns with a closed mouth and Hueningkai nods. He’s got the daily prophet opened next to his plate, eyes scanning over the contents. He seems like the person to be reading the morning news. Technically Soobin hates reading the news but he peeps just to see what sort of gossip is floating around.</p><p> </p><p>A plate clatters on the table, surprising both of the boys to look up. “Hello boys!” Beomgyu greets, taking a seat, “Miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite.” Soobin scrunches his nose at the sight of the contents of Beomgyu’s plate. He cranes his neck to glance at the Slytherin table but is unable to locate Yeonjun anywhere. The boy never really misses breakfast. “Where’s Yeonjun hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sleeping.” Beomgyu grunts, shovelling a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“He had a long night.” Hueningkai provides more politely, without taking his eyes off the column he’s reading.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” He’s not exactly sure if he should be taking breakfast for Yeonjun but when he sees Beomgyu and Hueningkai wrapping up some bread and pasties in napkins, he relaxes and decides to visit Yeonjun once he’s done.</p><p> </p><p>He finds Mochi lurking about the dungeon when he gets there. It’s just a guess because every other time Yeonjun is at Taehyun’s and he has no idea what the Slytherin common room password is so Taehyun’s dorm has to do. Scooping up Mochi into his arms, he voices the password and the door swings open.</p><p> </p><p>He passes the common room and up the stairs into Taehyun’s room. Mochi leaps from his arms with a soft meow and Soobin enters Taehyun’s bedroom. It’s quite inside and dark. He finds both Taehyun and Yeonjun tangled up in bed, the sunlight peeping through the thick green curtains lighting them up. His heart thuds in frantic shock at the sight of them even though he’s known it for quite some time. His throat closes up as if he’s about to choke so he bites his lip in case he lets out a pathetic sound.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them look lovely sleeping together, Yeonjun’s head tucked under Taehyun’s chin, hair astray and mouth open, except that he’s always imagined it to be him. Him holding Yeonjun close, coddling him as they fall asleep. And it seems that they’re just friends after all. It’s the solemn sadness that washes over him like a wave that keeps him standing there at the foot of the bed for a few minutes, reeling it in, getting his bearings, making sense of the situation. Then he shakes himself out of it and walks around the side of the bed so he can quietly wake up Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>With a discontented grunt, Yeonjun turns over, fisting a hand to rub at his eyes. “What’s it?” He mumbles and it’s obvious he has no idea what he’s even talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me, hyung. Soobin.” Soobin says, standing up straight, “We were supposed to be going shopping remember?” It makes his stomach drop that Yeonjun might cancel it. He’d been looking forward to shopping with him. “It’s past ten and I know you’ve had a rough night. Do you want me to come back later?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Realization seems to dawn on the boy’s face as he sits up abruptly, throwing the covers off of him. “We can leave now. It’s alright.” Yeonjun climbs off the bed and pulls back the curtains, letting the sunlight flood in like a swift breeze. Taehyun groans loudly, having been woken up purely by sunlight. Soobin watches as Yeonjun opens the wardrobe and pulls out a casual attire for the day, completely outgoing the robes. He’s even got his clothes in Taehyun’s wardrobe. If Soobin’ stomach drops, it’s no matter because he holds it in. “I’m going to have a shower.” Yeonjun says, looking at him up and down, “You haven’t changed either— “</p><p> </p><p>“Meet you in the Great Hall in ten minutes.” Soobin cuts in with a snap of his fingers. “Okay. That sounds good.” Yeonjun grins. His first smile of the day. It’s already tilting Soobin’ world.</p><p> </p><p>They leave the dorm together, bumping into Beomgyu and Hueningkai as soon as they step outside. “Brought you breakfast.” Beomgyu holds out a wrapped napkin to Yeonjun and he takes it with a grateful nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Gyu. Taehyun’s cranky.” But they don’t listen to him as they barge into the common room. Shrugging his shoulder Soobin gives Yeonjun a small wave as they part ways.</p><p> </p><p>He hurries into a pair of washed out jeans and a cream coloured jumper, wearing a coat over that and tying the most woollen scarf he could find. He pockets the small list he had written down on a random day and turns around to leave when a group of boys’ pile into the dormitory. There’s raucous chatter and gasps and naturally Soobin is curious. “What’s this about?” He asks, moving to join them. Hyunjin greets him with a pat on the back and points. Soobin makes his way through the small crowd where they’re surrounded around the bed.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Jeongguk, he’s sitting on the bed with a sort of egg looking object on the middle of the bed. That’s when he realizes that it’s not some sort of egg object, it actually is a big egg. It’s a white one much smaller than an ostrich’s – blame Yeonjun for that piece of knowledge – but speckled with brown dots all over.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that an egg?” He asks then. It’s silent and his voice is loud enough for everyone to hear as they closely watch the egg that’s beginning to slowly crack. Bloody hell, whatever the creature is, it’s hatching. Soobin only hopes, it’s not a dangerous creature of any sort. Jeongguk has a knack for all creatures; much like Yeonjun but the only difference is that he gives them shelter in the dorm no matter how harmful they can be. Yeonjun tends to be more careful though and more researching and catering to be more understanding before going too far.</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” One of the boy’s, with a grey bobble hat replies, “It’s a dragon’s egg.”</p><p> </p><p>“A what?!” Soobin nearly exclaims. His jaw drops as the egg keeps cracking with loud cricks, pieces falling off. Jeongguk’s brought a dragon into the castle. The trouble he’s going to get into once Professor McGonagall finds out. But the boy looks purely delighted that Soobin decides to shut his mouth and just watch because it’s exciting in a way too.</p><p> </p><p>The little thing breaks free through the egg, pushing at the shells with its limbs. The group collectively gasps at the sight of its small pearly scales that line its body. They’re not that shiny since it’s still a baby. Its eyes are multicoloured too without pupils. “It’s beautiful.” One of the boy’s comment as Jeongguk lets the baby rub its head against his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Binnie?” Soobin abruptly turns around to find Yeonjun a few feet away from the group, smiling. He’s got a satchel hanging from one of his shoulders, wrapped up warm and all ready to go. “Sorry, you weren’t there when I got to the Great Hall.” Yeonjun explains as Soobin nears him, “And I decided to come and check on you. One of the guys entering the common room let me in.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright.” Soobin grins, “You wanna see a dragon?”</p><p> </p><p>“A dragon?” Yeonjun’s green eyes grow wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes a baby dragon. It just hatched. Come on.” Soobin pulls the boy along, through the group and towards the bed so he can clearly see the creature that’s viewing Jeongguk as its parent.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an Antipodean Opaleye.” Yeonjun says and Jeongguk looks up. He nods, some of the boys watching the exchange, “Yes. How’d you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin thinks the boy blushes by the light red that colours his chubby cheeks, “I like to read about animals.” Some of the group starts dispersing after awhile; others stay to touch the dragon.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name’s Lyka.” Jeongguk says, “You wanna have a go?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun nods, quite enthusiastically, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and reaching out a steady hand towards Lyka who’s watching him intently.</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>They have a blast shopping for Christmas presents. Yeonjun’s in the most cheery Christmas spirit anyone could be. He literally skips along to Hogsmeade, swinging his bag with Soobin right at his heels. He’s got a wide smile covering the entirety of his face and keeps charming every shop owner, pointing out fascinating gifts to Soobin with an excited squeal and a little clap of his hands. It’s like he’s turned into a little baby all of a sudden, seeing the wonders of the world. And Soobin has to deal with that bubble of energy for half a day and he’s not complaining, it’s just that he’s so endeared and wants to kiss him badly and cuddle Yeonjun and never let go but that’s impossible.</p><p> </p><p>He resorts to grinning each time Yeonjun gets excited and agreeing with him that the pattern of the new robes in stock are the prettiest and the lovely floral blue shirt looks good on him and that Mochi would love the pink bow on display. It’s ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>Then he has to subtly separate from Yeonjun to go buy a gift for the boy and the entire time he’s shopping for a suitable gift, he can’t help but wonder if Yeonjun’s still bouncing like the energetic fellow he was earlier.</p><p> </p><p>They end up with two bags each, full of gifts and Christmas goodies and Yeonjun’s come down a little from his high so their trip back to the castle is safe. Soobin was on the alert that Yeonjun might accidently trip over his own feet and fall face flat from the excitement but the boy had grown tired, only mumbling about some books he’d seen at the bookstore.</p><p> </p><p>“We should do this more often. Shopping with you is fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” He makes a surprised face but secretly he’s giddy inside, “Taehyun’s not into the whole shopping thing then?” Yeonjun looks at him with one of confusion, like he didn’t understand or maybe he’s just pretending not to.</p><p> </p><p>“Taehyun’s never into anything really unless you tell him it’s shopping for art supplies or watching the stars.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe he’s Prefect.” Soobin deadpans, “The job requires quite a lot of skill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a twat Bin.” Yeonjun laughs, “It’s just winter. He becomes a bit of a sleepy baby during this time.” Soobin rolls his eyes, biting his tongue to stop himself from saying anything rude. Sleepy baby. Really, Taehyun’s a good guy, he likes the fellow as much as he does Beomgyu and Hueningkai but cute nicknames makes him want to gag unless it’s nicknames between Yeonjun and him. He’s a jealous fucker alright. It runs in his blood. “Walk a bit faster Bin, we’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s got your pants in a twist?” Soobin huffs; catching up to Yeonjun who’s taking long strides with strong vigour towards the castle.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get these wrapped up by tomorrow so we can all go down to the post office to mail them.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. That’s when he remembers that he actually has to mail packages of presents back home. He’d sort of forgotten that his family and Yeonjun’s weren’t at Hogwarts, that Hogwarts was just school. But it has always felt like home to him, all his years of learning and sleeping, living and eating in the castle except to go home during breaks which were only for a month or two. At times he’d think about how much of his siblings lives he was missing but his sister is to attend school next year which makes him happy. Happy and excited to show everything there is to Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not keep the sheep waiting then.”</p><p> </p><p>Apparently the three boys who cheerily wave to them over a game of chess had already done their Christmas shopping. Beomgyu via the internet because online shopping is much easier than getting off my ass to walk around. Hueningkai had attempted to steer Taehyun away from Beomgyu’s bad habits and taken him to Hogsmeade. It surprises Soobin that Yeonjun had waited for him, that he hadn’t just gone with Taehyun. “Do you need help wrapping them?” Yeonjun gives a pointed glance to Soobin’ bags. They’re leaning against the entrance to the Prefect’s common room where the boys are playing.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing at remembrance of how bad he is at wrapping gifts, he nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Where you going?” Beomgyu’s loud voice causes them to turn heads. Taehyun’s standing up, adjusting his jumper and pulling on his robes.</p><p> </p><p>“Got Prefect duties to do unlike you lazy people.” Taehyun replies, combing his fingers through his raven hair. “Christmas decorating to supervise for two hours and then I’m off.”</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai mutters an offended “Heyyy!” at Taehyun’s comment and then focuses on the game at hand. Beomgyu dismisses him with the flick of his hand and Taehyun passes Yeonjun and Soobin. The two of them move away from the room, letting the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>“See you guys at dinner.” Taehyun says before he’s off. They watch him go and then Soobin looks to Yeonjun with a quirked brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go to yours.” Yeonjun smiles, “We’ve got lots of work to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin scoffs. “You sound chirpy.”</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It’s the same night when he is awoken by a soft nudge against his shoulder, quite a couple of nudges actually since he’s a heavy sleeper. But he reels awake with annoyance, his hair sticking up in all sorts of places and mouth tasting bitter. He scrubs his eyes to clear his vision, the night moon peeking through a slit in his bed curtains. Actually now that he looks carefully, someone’s on the edge of his bed, pushing aside a small portion of the curtain.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha— “He grunts before getting cutting off by a soft whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Bin, it’s me.” Oh it’s Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” He shuffles in bed to sit up. Yeonjun’s clutching a blanket and his eyes look heavy. His throat clogs at the sight of the rumpled boy. He’s got half a mind to accuse Taehyun, if he’d done anything to the boy. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep.” Yeonjun replies, “I’m sorry. I thought—can I sleep here? Just for tonight? I understand if you don’t want to. Sorry, sorry I’m rambling.” He waits in silence, having stood up away from the bed, now that he’s afraid for an answer. “I brought Mochi too if you umm—never mind” That’s when Soobin notices the lump curled in the crook of Yeonjun’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Soobin manages to form a smile in the haze of sleep that’s hovering over him. He reaches out a hand towards Yeonjun, “Its fine. You can sleep here. Get in.” He moves to the other side of the bed so Yeonjun can slip under the warm covers. He waits until Yeonjun’s comfortable, curled up in a fetus position, with his legs pulled up to his chest and hugging Mochi, his back to Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Bin.” Soobin coils himself around the boy so he doesn’t fall off the bed. He’s hesitant to wrap an arm around him even though he really wants to.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad dreams?” He asks in a whisper so as not to wake anyone up. He shakes his head, pushing back into Soobin’ warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“Just couldn’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it your tum tum?” It pops a laugh out of the boy and Soobin has to shush him in case he gets too loud.</p><p> </p><p>“No Bin.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it then? A headache? Cold? Missing home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>The whimper that follows has Soobin wincing because he understands what it feels like. “Missing home then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just my mum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww Hyung.” Fighting his mind that’s telling him it’s a bad idea; he wraps his arm around the boy’s torso and pulls him closer. He can feel Mochi’ soft body rubbing against his hand. “You’ll be seeing her soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I just miss the usual Christmas we have. It’s not the same here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t have met me if you hadn’t stayed and I can tell you that I’m pretty good company, Mr. Animal Lover.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun pokes at the back of his hand with a finger. “I’m glad I actually got to stay over this year because I met you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what’d you think? Am I company enough? Funny? Perfect?”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to be melodramatic.” Yeonjun chuckles, “But…you’re the most wonderful person I’ve met.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aside from the boys?” He wanted to say Taehyun but really, what kind of jerk would he be then? Yeonjun nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m sleepy now. Mochi is cute when she sleeps. Have you seen her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I can.” Soobin peeks over Yeonjun’s body to demonstrate and then falls back to his side, “Go to sleep then. No more talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night Bin.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do this whole sappy routine?” But Yeonjun pinches him with a mutter of <em>just say it back.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Jeez.” And then he waits a couple of minutes. “Night hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>A week later Christmas arrives in a flurry, like the snow that’s falling upon rooftops and cobblestones without a sound. Soobin to his unfortunate dismay is woken up from his slumber by an eagerly over enthusiastic boy with a head of curls, jumping on him for the exaggerated effect of waking him up in panic. It’s not a nice way to wake up but its Yeonjun and Soobin can’t even frown with the boy around.</p><p> </p><p>He’s seated cross legged at the end of the bed over Soobin’ legs and he’s wearing a very bright red Christmas jumper with a reindeer in front. It’d be a too cheery spectacle for a morning for Soobin but he can’t even complain as the thought of Christmas dawns in his mind and Yeonjun’s smile is threatening to split. “Get up Bin!”</p><p> </p><p>He throws an arm over his eyes, to shield them from the sunlight. Everyone else in the room is already up it seems but he pretends to grunt and sleep again only to have Yeonjun drape himself over him. “Get off. You’re heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Yeonjun folds his arms over Soobin’ chest and rests his chin on top, “Not until you get up. It’s time to open presents Soobin!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeonjun hyung…” The boy nods for him to continue when he pauses, “You’re worse than my sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>He slaps Soobin on the chest, dramatically. “Shut up. You should see what we’re going to have for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it?” His mouth waters at the thought of Yorkshire pudding, “How’d you know anyway? Did you already eat? Without me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sneaked into the kitchen.” Yeonjun wiggles his eyebrows. “You coming? Should I pout?” Yeonjun’s staring at him, almost as if he can see through Soobin’ eyes, perhaps peering through Soobin’ soul. If only Yeonjun could see how much he wants to be with him. Soobin stares back, just as intensely or maybe he’s just fascinated by the deep green in the boy’s eyes, swirling with golden flecks and rings of blue. He cups Yeonjun’s cheeks and is almost sure he hears a soft unexpected gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re blocking my exit.” He finally says. A sudden burst of laughter escapes Yeonjun’s lips, making Soobin laugh too, both of them rolling onto their sides. Soobin throws his legs off the bed, digging in his trunk for some fresh clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Before they can head towards Taehyun’s dorm where the others are technically sleeping, Yeonjun halts at the Slytherin dorms, pulling Soobin to a stop too since they’re holding hands. They’re actually holding hands and Soobin had thought his heart would leap out of his chest when Yeonjun had slipped his hand into his. “Why’d you stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to get the gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” He glances at the bag that he thankfully hadn’t forgotten. “Hurry up then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fresh pine.” Yeonjun mumbles to the photograph of an old looking man with a pipe between his lips. The door swings open and the loud chatter in the common room reaches their ears. Everyone’s unwrapping their gifts in front of a fire, the same old scene they had passed by in the Hufflepuff common room. Yeonjun drags him all the way to his bed, where he deposits Mochi. He pulls out his trunk from under and loads beautifully wrapped gifts into a white bag. The thick green curtains are neatly wrapped around the bed post and on the bedside table is a photo of Yeonjun’s family. He looks just like his mother; Soobin notices and assumes that the big man behind them with his arms wrapped around Yeonjun’s mother and Yeonjun and Yeji is the step father.</p><p> </p><p>They leave the Slytherin common room with shouts of “Merry Christmas” from the students which they politely reciprocate. When they get to Taehyun’s dorm though, no one’s in sight. “They’re probably at breakfast.” Yeonjun sighs, “Let’s just leave our bags here.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun, Hueningkai and Beomgyu are seated at the Slytherin table when they bounce into the Great Hall. The entire Hall looks beautiful with twelve towering Christmas trees and holly and mistletoe hung everywhere. Dry snow falls from the enchanted ceiling and Yeonjun holds out a hand to catch some of them. Soobin laughs when he sees Mochi with her nose held high and a paw in the air, trying to hit the particles of snow. It seems like the Prefects and Professors have done a wonderful job of decorating.</p><p> </p><p> “Merry Christmas you assholes!” Soobin greets, thumping each of them on their backs and flopping onto his seat beside Yeonjun. The delicious aroma of Christmas breakfast is enticing enough to make his mouth water.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas little brother!” A female voice sings, causing Soobin to look up. Yeonjun gives an equally delighted exclamation, getting out of his seat to throw his arms around the tall, brunette girl, “Yeji!! Merry Christmas! Come sit with us.” Soobin shuffles over to give more space for Yeji, Yeonjun pushed up right against his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” She drops a small gift onto Yeonjun’s hand, neatly wrapped in brown paper with a purple bow on top.</p><p> </p><p>“Has the post come yet?” Yeonjun asks gleefully, dishing himself some bacon once they’ve all greeted each other. He shakes the parcel Yeji had given him, near his ear to guess what it could be. The soft sound of carols sung by the charmed suits of armour floats through the air, making the hall much livelier.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Beomgyu mumbles around a mouthful, “But you’re about to get them now.” The screech of owls follows Beomgyu’s statement. A whole flock of them are flying towards the four tables, all carrying heavy parcels. Soobin’ excited at the thought of gifts from his family.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately recognizes Duffer the moment the owl heads towards him at full speed. Duffer’s a largely built owl, brown feathered and manly because he’s got a black streak running from between his eyes to his beak. Soobin’ the one who had declared Duffer was manlier than the rest of the owls his family owned. His own owl, Ritchie, is flying right behind Duffer with a smaller package.</p><p> </p><p>Duffer stays behind for a little bit, picking off food from Soobin’ plate while he tears open the long, think package. He already guesses what it could be. There’s a note, Merry Christmas and Happy Belated Birthday Bin. Love from all of us. It reads. He pulls off the brown, crinkly paper to reveal a Dragonhusk, one of the latest and most expensive brooms. He’s chaffed because everyone around the table is gawking at the broom.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh! Is that the latest broom?!!” Beomgyu almost shouts, stumbling out of his seat to take a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks pretty.” Soobin gapes at Yeonjun’s comment.</p><p> </p><p>“You have got to lessen on the cute compliments hyung.” Yeonjun blushes and Yeji somehow finds a way to pinch him on the side. “Ouch! That’s not fair, Pinch your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had received a load of books from his parents; Yeji some Muggle make up, Taehyun’s got an outfit he’s been wanting for some time, Hueningkai some very fragile potion making kit which had come through mail instead of owl and Beomgyu had gotten a new mobile phone, something that Muggles use on a daily basis.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, they all hurry into the dungeons to get to Taehyun’s dorm where they can unwrap their gifts to each other. Soobin is baffled that the boys had thought of getting him something too. He had gotten them stuff too, thankfully. He gets an MP3 player from Beomgyu, something to store music in and listen to, a complete set of socks from Taehyun because <em>“You never wear socks and your feet stink.”</em> and Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland from Hueningkai. Yeonjun’s gift to him is the last one he opens.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls out a beautiful azure jumper, a gold snitch in the middle of it. The card falls out into the box as soon as Soobin pulls the jumper out. He picks it up to read the scribbled note, the familiar handwriting belonging to Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Knitted this myself. It’s charmed by the way.<br/>
Wishing you a very Merry Christmas from the very bottom of my heart.<br/>
All the Love.<br/>
Jjunie hyung.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soobin grins, twirling the small piece of card in his fingers. He turns to address the boy when he finds Yeonjun reading the card attached to the broom, his family had gifted him with. He sees his own gift to Yeonjun, open beside him, a pretty silver bracelet with charms hanging off of it. The charms are mostly animals of all sorts. He coughs, trying to catch Yeonjun’s attention and he does when the boy gives him a once over.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun crawls on his knees to where he’s seated, inserting himself right against Soobin’ side. “Do you like my gift?” He’s holding the bracelet in his hand, biting his lower lip and well—Soobin chuckles and raises the jumper only to find out that the snitch is missing. He gawks. “It’s charmed Bin, did you even read the note?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Didn’t expect this though. Think I love it.” He says when he sees the snitch appear back into place. He hugs it to his chest, quirking his lips at Yeonjun grinning. He remembers yesterday when Yeonjun presented him with an envelope, jovial expression alight with his hands clutched behind his back, giddy on his toes. It had been two tickets to BTS concert, apparently an amazing band that Soobin would absolutely love. He’d thanked Yeonjun endlessly for the brilliant birthday gift and what was better was that the two of them would be going to the concert in the coming week. He smiles at the memory of him hugging Yeonjun tightly, thanking him over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the boy smiling at him now, he pulls the jumper over his head on second thought, wiggling easily into it. “Does it look good on me?” He stands up to do a twirl.</p><p> </p><p>“It does. It’s perfect.” Yeonjun shows both of his thumbs, standing up too.</p><p> </p><p> “Do you want to go to the Astronomy tower?”</p><p> </p><p>“Snow gazing again?” He slumps forward.</p><p> </p><p>The boy giggles, shaking his head, “You can’t snow gaze Bin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cannot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Shut up you two.” Taehyun yells from the bed. He quirks a brow at Soobin’ jumper and Soobin feels intimidated. He wonders what Yeonjun had given Taehyun or vice versa. It’s definitely jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to see Chucky this evening.” Yeonjun says once they’re settled against the parapet of the tower, huddled together since it’s relatively very very cold with eggnogs in hand. Soobin’ sure he’ll be having a cold by night. They’d left all their gifts, and torn wrapping paper back in Taehyun’s room, hopefully he doesn’t grumble about it or mercifully they’ll clean it all up.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not staying for the feast?” He asks referring to the Christmas feast that begins in the evening. It’s usually the time when everyone feels the festivity and the Great Hall sounds loud with all the Wizard Crackers being pulled and Carols sung louder.</p><p> </p><p>“I will. I meant after. Chucky would love some turkey.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin huffs a laugh and takes a sip of his eggnog which they’d nicked from the kitchen, “Yeah, no kidding what with all the dead ferrets he digests.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s his natural food.” Yeonjun gives him a cross look.</p><p> </p><p>“It makes you look like an animal murderer. “Soobin argues, “Considering you’re an animal expert too.” He sees the moment, recognition dawns across Yeonjun’s face. It’s like a light bulb flicking on.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes you make good points and I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t.” Soobin squeezes his shoulder. No one’s outside which leaves the expanse of white snow untouched and spotless, like a freshly made bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Yeonjun elbows him but he’s smiling. “Chucky loves ferrets, besides its Hagrid who gives me the dead ferrets so I’m not the bad guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>They stay at the tower for past twenty minutes, Soobin’ sure, until they’ve drained their eggnogs and are on the edge of shivering unconditionally. He places the cup on the wall and cranes to look at Yeonjun only to find him watching him. His stare makes something warm slither in him, hot feeling flush within his body. Yeonjun’s lips look so red and plump and his eyes look dark green which makes Soobin want to kiss him. But he can’t. His brain is telling him not to be an ass but his heart is just throbbing.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, it’s Yeonjun who makes the first move. He’s been growing tall over the years, his growth spurt hitting him so suddenly that he’s almost Soobin’ height. He circles his hands around Soobin’ waist but Soobin makes no move at all. He’s immobile to do anything consciously because all he can do is stare and quarrel with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>When Yeonjun’s cold, chapped lips touch his, he gasps. He lets him brush their lips together though before he pulls away with widened eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Soobinnie?” He’s hurt. Oh god, Yeonjun’s hurt and Soobin has no idea what he’s supposed to say. <em>But Yeonjun has a boyfriend, doesn’t he?</em> Why’d he do it? It makes him wonder whether it’s actually him who made the move. </p><p> </p><p>“Soobin, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I just thought—never mind.” Yeonjun’s frantic, reaching forward to grab at Soobin who’s taking steps backwards. “Please. Sometimes I misunderstand stuff. Shit, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s not that.” Soobin cuts him off. Yeonjun’s pleading is starting to hurt him too.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it then?” Yeonjun asks in desperation, eyes scrunched in confusion. His hands are still outstretched and so Soobin takes them in his own mitten clad ones and holds close.</p><p> </p><p>“I do like you.” He admits, bowing his head so he doesn’t have to look Yeonjun in the eyes nor see his expression. “You have a boyfriend and I can’t—you know—I just it’s not okay and I— “</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun cuts him short from his misery. “Boyfriend?” There’s confusion laced in the question but Soobin doesn’t dare look up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He nods, “Taehyun. You’ve got Taehyun and he’s a great guy— “</p><p> </p><p>“Soobin!” The authority in his voice is demanding enough to have Soobin abruptly looking up. And may he be damned because Yeonjun’s fucking smiling like a lunatic. He keeps shaking his head from side to side as if to make a point but Soobin’ not really getting anything here. “Taehyun’s not my boyfriend Bin.” He squeezes their hands. “Where’d you even get that idea from?” He fish mouths, thinking of all those times he’d seen Yeonjun peck Taehyun on the cheek or calling each other babe and Yeonjun sleeping with Taehyun. Isn’t that what couples do?</p><p> </p><p>“But— “He mouths, “But I’ve seen you be all coupley and stuff. So I thought, I thought that you guys might be—you know.”</p><p> </p><p>With a laugh, Yeonjun hides his face in Soobin’ chest. He can feel Yeonjun’s breath hit his skin through the material of his clothes. “We’re not a couple.” Yeonjun repeats, firmly, “We’ve always been like that ever since we began Hogwarts together. He’s my best friend. Sometimes all four of us act like we’re together but I’m more of a— “</p><p> </p><p>“Coddling person?” Soobin interrupts but he’s beginning to smile too. He wraps his arms around Yeonjun, resting his chin atop his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s right. I’m clingy and stuff so it’s normal for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin hums. He’d been such an idiot before. He should’ve realized.</p><p> </p><p>“So you like me?” Yeonjun brings it up. Soobin groans but gives in.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you then?” Yeonjun’s gives him a soft look.</p><p> </p><p>He nods. “Please do.” Soobin doesn’t even have to think of closing his eyes when he feels Yeonjun’s lips against his because they already are, from the overwhelming feelings rushing through him. Yeonjun’s breath comes out hot against his mouth, warming them both up, tongue and spit intermingling. It’s like he’s already felt Yeonjun’s lips before, and had lost them, had missed them, waiting for years to feel them again.</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>This time it’s he who wobbles out of the Hufflepuff tower at midnight with a blanket wrapped around his body. He’s wearing the jumper Yeonjun had made him. He’s trying to make sense in the dark for the direction to the Slytherin dungeons only by the light at the tip of his wand. Thankfully he knows the password to the Slytherin common room and he’s stumbling half asleep into the Slytherin dormitories, trying to search for Yeonjun’s familiar bed. He pulls the curtain aside with one hand, the other clutching the tied ends of the blanket and his wand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeonjun hyung.” He whispers, bending low but it seems the boy is listening to music because he’s got earphones in, similar to the ones Beomgyu had bought Soobin. So he pulls out one ear and shakes the boy’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> “Hyung, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Soobin, Yeonjun wakes up much calmly but groggy as he whines and scrubs at his face, squinting in the light of the wand. “What’s it Bin?” His voice sounds raspy and unused.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I sleep here?” Soobin asks. He notices the slight shuffling beside Yeonjun’s pillow which turns out to be Mochi.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Yeonjun gives him a sleepy smile and moves to the side. “I’m the little spoon though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, alright.” Soobin grins, getting under the duvet and whispering <em>Nox</em> so the light goes out. He settles himself to fit around the curve of Yeonjun’s curled body, tucking his knees against Yeonjun’s and throws an arm over his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you comfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than ever.” Soobin hums, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always welcome Bin.” He catches the light twinkle in Yeonjun’s eye when he shifts to look at him. Grinning to himself, he inches forward to press a close mouthed kiss to Yeonjun’s chapped lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night popkins.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s absurd.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuddle me.” Yeonjun grunts.</p><p> </p><p>“I am cuddling you.” Soobin retorts, squeezing the boy to make a point, “Besides your cat is scraping my scalp. I’ll be hairless in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>It feels peaceful to sleep with Yeonjun. They’d only slept once before together and he hadn’t stayed awake for hours at all. His insomnia seems to dissipate with Yeonjun around.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to have a crush on you since fourth year.” Soobin confesses as Yeonjun turns back to his side. Yeonjun pauses when he says it and his voice comes out deeper when Soobin finally hears what he’d never expected.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to have a crush on you too. Ever since I saw you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watched you for years, hoping you’d notice me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it seems I have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. And I’m more than happy now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” And maybe it’s not a just crush anymore. He wants to say but he doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Yeonjun holds up an earphone, “Want to listen to some music Bin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.” He plugs it into his left ear, breathing against Yeonjun’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night Bin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night bed bug.” He kisses all the way from Yeonjun’s shoulder bone to his neck, dragging his lips against the warm skin. Yeonjun hums in content, pushing back so there’s barely any space between them. It feels like they are one now, after so many years of pining and Rihanna croons Dancing in the Dark softly in the background as they sleep into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did i write this at 3am in the morning without sleeping? yes i did.<br/>comments and kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>